Smurfed Behind: The Passion Of The Smurfs
"Smurfed Behind: The Passion Of The Smurfs" is a story that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is part of "Smurfed Behind: Time Travels" and happens during the events of The Lost Year. Plot Summary In their time travels, the Smurfs arrive somewhere outside Jerusalem around the time of Jesus Christ's triumphal entry. As the Smurfs follow Him and His apostles, trying to figure out what their purpose was for appearing in this time period, they notice that Judas Iscariot, the man who would betray Christ, is yet another related ancestor of Gargamel. On the night before Jesus was to be crucified, when Judas had a change of heart and tried to repeal the decision of Jesus being handed over to the high priests and was rejected, causing him to throw his money at their feet, he spots the Smurfs spying on him and chases after them, only to run himself off a ledge and impale himself on a single tree near a field. Though the Smurfs feel guilty for having caused a death, Tapper reminds them that it has been foretold to happen. Unfortunately, nothing that even Papa Smurf could do can prevent the inevitable event from happening, which is Jesus' death on the cross, but as some Smurfs have witnessed with Tapper, he rose on the third day to the amazement of His disciples. Quotes "You sacrificed an only begotten son that you loved dearly and smurfed a much greater family, Papa Smurf. That's what God did with Jesus. He smurfed us His best from heaven so that we too could become part of His family through the blood of His only begotten Son." :- Tapper equating Papa Smurf's situation with his son Empath to that of God with Jesus. "I wonder if Empath ever deserved anything like this from me." :- Hefty during the crucifixion. "It's hard to look at this Man and not think about Empath." :- Handy commenting about Jesus. Songs * "Hosanna" * "In Your Eyes" * "Be Unto Your Name" * "Agnus Dei" The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ * /Part 6/ Notes * The title of the story is based on the Mel Gibson movie The Passion Of The Christ, although it is not intended to be a parody of either the title or the movie itself. * The Smurfs' clothes strangely do not change, to have them appear appropriate for the time period and geographical location. * Due to the graphic nature of the event as mentioned in Scripture, parts of Jesus' crucifixion in this story are shown mostly in silhouette or in shadow. * This would most likely be the Easter special for the EMPATH story series, although technically the holiday being celebrated is Passover. * Scriptures used for the dialog in the story come from the A Voice In The Wilderness 2008 Edition Holy Scriptures, the New King James translation, and the Today's New International Version translation, with modifications made to fit the flow of the story. * Judas' death in this story follows closely to the apostles' account of how it happened in Acts 1:18 rather than Matthew 27:5. * One of Tapper's responses as to who Jesus is is taken from a portion of a sermon called "That's My King" by S.M. Lockridge. * As in the 2011 Smurfs movie, Tapper's chosen companions to join him in following the Messiah are Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, Grouchy, and Duncan (Gutsy). * Tapper's Bible quotes are mostly from Isaiah chapter 53, which according to Bible students is a prophecy of the Messiah's suffering. Possible Voice Cast Smurfs * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Brainy - Fred Armisen * Clumsy - Jack McBrayer * Handy - Jensen Ackles * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Grouchy - Steve Blum * Jokey - Max Casella * Vanity - Mark Meer * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming * Grandpa Smurf - Dan Castellaneta * Nanny - Susan Boyd Humans * Jesus - Liam Neeson * Judas Iscariot - Hank Azaria Animals * Ashtoreth - Frank Welker Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfed Behind saga Category:Biblical stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Story main pages Category:Time travel stories